pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricott Town
Tricott Town is found on Pure Island in the Serene region. It serves as the hometown for the player character either Rory Greenhill or Sara Greenhill, as well as other notable Pokémon Trainers such as Zachary Woods and Kain Connolly. The town rests along a small hill that offers a stable environment for farming and gardening. This area holds vital minerals that aids in speeding up the growth of plants. The residents use this to their advantage to have bountiful harvests, growing crops such as grains, vegetables, and flowers. This small town is accessible from the east via Route 1 that leads directly to Needlecord Forest. Places of interest Greenhill Farm The popular Greenhill Farm is the home of the hero or heroine. Marvin Greenhill and Bethany Greenhill alongside the player character are the current residents of the farm. For many generations, the Greenhill family traditionally hosts the annual Honey-Makers Festival on the 22nd of Autumn. They supply the Greenhill Honey and the town provides the rest. Greenhill Honey has the sweetest taste and a refined texture because it's gathered from Combee inside the Drill Den in Needlecord Forest. The family uses it in many pastry recipes such as pies, cakes, and rolls. Darling Estate The Darling family contributes to their home by distributing and selling flower bouquets across the Pokémon world. Amanda and Loraine Darling moved to Tricott Town as children from Floaroma Town, Sinnoh. Their parents eventually passed from old age and inherited their traditional Tricott Bouquets business. Mindy joined their crew when she was a lost traveler looking for a place to settle down and train her Grass-type Pokémon. Loraine became intrigued with Mindy's Ivysaur, who can naturally speed the growth of flowers with its pollen. Eventually, they adopted Mindy into their small family. Harvest Plaza A stoned paved plaza used for festivals and gatherings is found in the east of town. Passerbys entering the city will be welcomed by Tricott banners along a wooden archway. This plaza becomes very busy with the popular Honey-Maker's festival. The town's people border the plaza with boxes and barrels of the local produce during this time. Demographics Tricott Town's population is 16 (not including any event visitors). The local families are very communicative and tend to gossip often about the circumstances of Serene. The residents and visitors tend to be farmers, gardeners, or bakers. Residents * Greenhill Farm ** Marvin Greenhill (NPC) ** Bethany Greenhill (NPC) ** Rory Greenhill (Player) or Sara Greenhill (Player) * Darling Estate ** Amanda Darling (NPC) ** Loraine Darling (NPC) ** Mindy Darling (Cowgirl) * Connolly Cottage ** Jerald Connolly (NPC) ** Bridget Connolly (NPC) ** Kain Connolly (League Champion) * Woods' Orchard ** Cecil Woods (NPC) ** Rene Woods (NPC) ** Abel Woods (NPC) ** Zachary Woods (Rival) * Tricott Town ** Ron Berry (NPC) ** Ruby Copeland (NPC) ** Annie Harvey (NPC) Festival This is a list of visitors during this town's annual harvest festival. * Mamie Gardener (Aroma Lady) * Darren Brewer (Baker) * Gladys Thornton (NPC) * Tami Cook (Baker) * Tony Fisher (Fisherman) * Hazel Webb (Bug Catcher) Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia * Kain Connolly is the current champion of the Pokémon League. He was born and raised in Tricott Town by his parents. They reside in their small cottage on the south side of town, still waiting for him to return home. Origin Tricot: A natural and artificial fiber weaved tightly and closely together. Used in clothing such as tights and hats. The pattern of tricot is very customary and has traditionally been practiced for ages. This pattern of yarn actually crosses in a vertical zigzag, causing a tight fixture that becomes somewhat elastic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Towns Category:Hometowns Category:Pure Island Category:Serene locations